


Just Another Day

by SentientMango



Series: Brothers Through It All [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Birthday, Crying, Emotions, Gen, Happy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Virgil goes home after a long day of work, to his younger brother Roman on a seemingly ordinary day.





	Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the same universe as Prove It to Me
> 
> Prompt: Hey! I don't know if you're accepting requests at, but could you do another older brother Virgil/little brother Roman fic? I love the sick fic you wrote and would love to read more about them! (All your fics are so good!! 💞

"Thanks for your help today Virgil. You're free to go."

Virgil nodded at his boss, "Thank you Ms. Roberts."

She smiled at him, "Please Virgil, Quinn is fine. No need to be so formal with me."

Virgil shot her a quick smile, "Alright... Quinn."

"There we go! Say hi to Roman for me okay?"

"Of course."

Virgil walked down the empty streets, looking in store windows as he went. The clothes and objects he'd never have.

Virgil sighed. It was worth it. They were safe. They were free. That was all that mattered.

Virgil passed the elementary school, where Roman was a student. He was probably already home, Virgil thought. He'd gotten out of work pretty late.

The sun was low in the sky when Virgil arrived at their small apartment. He walked in only to be startled by Roman yelling, "Happy Birthday!!!"

Virgil flinched back in suprise, and when he looked around he realized what exactly Roman had done. The apartment was covered in makeshift banners, and streamers, drawings of ballons, an explosion of color.

Virgil felt a tear slip from his eye. He had forgotten. He hadn't realized.

Virgil drew the door closed behind him, before collapsing onto his knees.

"Vee?" His brother asked, cautiously approaching him. "Did I do something wrong? Why are you crying?" 

Virgil pulled his brother into a tight hug. "Oh Roman thank you. It's perfect. You didn't do anything wrong Little Prince, I just love it so much."

Roman smiled, seeming to understand, and just held Virgil close while he wept.

"Vee?"

Virgil looked up, wondering what his brother was going to say.

"You're a really good brother."

Fresh tears poked at Virgil's eyes, threatening to spill over. Virgil squeezed Roman a bit tighter. "You know just what to say huh? Thank you Ro, this has been the best birthday ever."

Roman pouted, "It's not over! You haven't even opened your present yet!"

Virgil smiled, standing from his kneeling position. "Alright Little Prince, well why don't you get that ready while I get changed out of my work clothes!"

Roman nodded, and Virgil left the room. When Virgil returned, Roman had reconstructed the couch into a small throne. 

"Vee! Sit here." Roman grinned, sweeping an arm dramatically across the reconstructed couch.

Virgil took a seat, smiling gently. Roman, seeing he was situated, handed him a card, and a small, paper wrapped parcel. 

The card was decorated with drawings of Virgil and Roman, Virgil in purple, and Roman in red. The more Virgil looked at them he realized they were memories, little snipets Roman remembered from over the year. 

Virgil could have kept staring at that card forever, but Roman shoved the parcel in his hands. 

"Open it!"

Virgil carefully undid the wrapping around the gift, he was weary not to rip the paper. 

Inside there was a makeshift paper booklet, before Virgil could examine it to see what it was, Roman interrupted. 

"They're coupons! I made them!"

Virgil flipped through the pages, each numbered, with little drawings, and words explaining what it did.

The last page, number 150, said, "You're the best big brother in the world! Use this coupon for an extra big hug!"

Virgil started to sob uncontrollably. His brother, took the card and coupons out of his hands, not wanting them to get damp, and squeezed his brother tight. 

"I love you," Virgil croaked.

"I love you too Vee!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Tumblr- @thesentientmango


End file.
